Monotone
by Zim55
Summary: Russell starts speaking monotone and it drives Sunil crazy. Meanwhile, Zoe gets trapped in a vending machine.


**Back in 2014, I made a silly story, I decided to put it on here. Note: I like making the pets go to school, but they are not humans. I make them stay as pets. They do have clothes that they wear. Also ODSCL17, try to PM**  
 **ILOVEbooksschool23 about the role play that I'm doing with her.  
**

* * *

It was a Wednesday morning at a high school. Russell walked in. "Good morning Sunil and Zoe." he said in a monotone tone. Sunil and Zoe were confused. "Russell?" Sunil asked. "What?" Russell asked. "Why are you talking in monotone?" Sunil asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Russell said. Zoe sighed. "How can I get the money jar?" she asked. Zoe's addicted to Russell's money jar. Her plan is to get chips from a vending machine. Russell collects lose money that is on the floor. His plan is to give it back to the person who dropped the coin, but so far, he hasn't had any luck. Zoe gasped. She had an idea. "Keys! I'll take some keys! But I need an excuse to leave Sunil and Russell." she said.

Sunil heard Zoe. "You're not getting anyone's keys." He said. "How did you know?" Zoe asked. "I heard you." Sunil said. "I heard you." Russell said. He was now trying to copy what Sunil was saying, but in monotone. "Will you stop repeating everything I say?" Sunil asked. "Will you stop repeating everything I say?" Russell asked. "I mean it!" Sunil yelled. "I mean it." Russell said. "You're annoying me!" Sunil yelled. "You're annoying me." Russell said. Sunil walked away and rolled his eyes. Russell did the exact same thing. Zoe was glad that they left. Now she can get the keys. "I got it! The principal's keys." Zoe said. "I'll use them to get the chips." Zoe ran to the main office. "Hello I need some keys." she said. The woman gave the keys to Zoe and Zoe ran off.

Sunil was still yelling at Russell. "Will you stop following me!?" Sunil asked. "Will you stop following me." Russell said. "Stop it!" Sunil yelled. "Stop it." Russell said. "Russell, stop!" Sunil yelled again. "Russell stop." Russell said. "I'm serious!" Sunil yelled. "I'm serious." Russell said. "That's it! I'm out!" Sunil yelled and he walked away. "That's it. I'm out." Russell said and he walked away. Zoe was by the vending machine. "Okay. Now lets see." Zoe said. She dropped the keys. Quickly she picked them up. "Take two. Don't screw up." Zoe said. Just then the keys fall into the machine. Zoe gasped.

"Oh no! I have to get them out. Well the only thing to do now is climb into the machine and get the keys." Zoe said. She walked into the machine. "Okay. Now to get the keys." she said. Zoe got the keys. Yes! Got them!" Zoe yelled. However, she couldn't get out of the machine. Zoe gasped. "I'm locked in with the chips!" She yelled. She loved the idea. Sunil and Russell are in their art class. Russell was still talking in monotone and Sunil was getting worried. "I wonder where Zoe is." he said.

"I wonder where Zoe is." Russell said. "Will you stop it!?" Sunil yelled. "Will you stop it." Russell said. Sunil sighed and Russell sighed. Sunil looked at Russell and Russell looked at Sunil. "That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Sunil yelled. "That's it. I can't take it anymore." Russell said. "Stop okay?" Sunil asked. Russell stopped repeating everything that Sunil was saying but he was still talking in monotone. "Fine." Russell said. "I'm starting to worry about Zoe. She's been gone for a few minutes." Sunil said.

"Relax Sunil." Russell said. "Your monotone voice is creeping me out." Sunil said. "I don't care." Russell said. "I mean it Hedgehog! Now come on! We have to find Zoe!" Sunil yelled. Zoe's still trapped in the vending machine. "Okay. Now to get out of here. I packed a lot of chips. Now lets get out of here." Zoe said. She tried to open the door, but she couldn't get out. "Oh no. I'm stuck! Help! Lets see. I have the keys and the chips, but I'm stuck!" Zoe screamed. "I hope Sunil and Russell find me."

Sunil and Russell were looking around the school. "Where could Zoe be?" Sunil asked. "I don't know." Russell said. "Stop talking in monotone!" Sunil yelled. "Why?" Russell asked. "You put a student to sleep. Well at least you're not reading in monotone." Sunil said. "What if I was?" Russell asked. "You would put the entire school to sleep. "Ha, ha, ha." Russell said. "Okay not that laugh is just creepy." Sunil said. "Don't get so disgusted Sunil." Russell said. "Now focus. We need to find Zoe." Sunil said. "The gym?" Russell asked. "Lets go!" Sunil yelled. "Oh where are those guys?" Zoe asked.

Sunil walked into the gym. "Zoe could be anywhere." he said. "help!" Zoe said. "I hear her! Zoe can you hear me!? It's Sunil!" Sunil yelled. "Sunil!" Zoe screamed. Sunil walked into the hallway. "Where are you?" he asked. "In the machine." Zoe said. "In the machine? What on earth are you doing in there?" Sunil asked. "I wanted some money, so I took the keys." Zoe said. "You what!?" Sunil asked. "Yeah." Zoe said. "And then what?" Russell asked. Zoe and Sunil looked at Russell. "You really need to stop that." Sunil said.

"So I took the keys but the next thing I know was that the keys fell into the machine and I climbed into the machine. What I didn't know was that I can't get out." Zoe said. "So you were in the vending machine ever since six forty-six in the morning?" Sunil asked. "Yep. What about you?" Zoe asked. "I was stuck hearing the monotone Hedgehog and whenever I said something, he'd say it back but in monotone." Sunil said. "Can you get me out?" Zoe asked. "Zoe I don't know how to get the vending machine open." Sunil said.

"Just try anything Sunil! I need to get out of here!" Zoe yelled. "Okay." Sunil said. He told Russell to help him. "Look you really have to stop this monotone man." Sunil said. "I can't Sunil." Russell said. "Well it's either stop talking like that or I'm calling you the monotone hedgehog." Sunil said. "I don't care." Russell said. "How can we save Zoe?"

"You're creeping me out." Sunil said. Russell didn't stop. "Stop! You need to stop this! I can't take it anymore Russell. I'm gonna save Zoe without you because you're insane!" Sunil yelled. He walked away. "Sunil, I'm sorry. I thought it was funny." Russell said and walked to Sunil. Then Sunil saved Zoe and Russell told Sunil that he was sorry.

 **The End.**


End file.
